INAZUMA COUPLES
by xjapan
Summary: Reglas adentro capitulo tres pareja rara sorpresa
1. Chapter 1

INAZUMA COUPLES

REGLAS

Xjapan: Hola decidi dejar las parodias por esta semana porque se me ocurrió otra idea mientras estaba resfriada, Inazuma eleven no me pertenece si asi fuera habría kidotoko y endo se habría casado con aki pero en fin pertenece a level cinco

Ok esto consiste en lo siguiente al igual que con las parodias ustedes pueden pedirme una pequeña historia o un song fic de su pareja favorita ya sea por mensaje personal o por revew eso si al igual que las parodias también tiene sus reglas

Si se vale

1 Cualquier pareja no importa si es una pareja rara o dispareja

2 Las OC ya que son bastante frecuentes sobre todo en este sitio

3 songfics en español inglés o japonés (siempre y cuando vengan con traducción)

No se vale

1 Parejas yuri o yaoi no acostumbro a escribir este género así que no lo pidan

2 triángulos amorosos ejemplo tokoxkidoxnatsumi por favor no lo pidan

Bueno sin más espero sus peticiones y diviértanse hasta la proxima


	2. KIDOXTOUKO

INAZUMA COUPLES

CAPITULO UNO

Pareja KidoxTouko

Para angylopez

Genero romance frienship

Como todos los días Endo y su equipo hacían una junta para determinar que se haría en los siguientes partidos pero ese sería un día especial porque anteojos iba a dar un aburrido discurso y la verdad es que Touko no quería escucharlo asi que le dio a su amigo Kido un recado que decía "sácame de aquí" y ambos salieron discretamente del club

Touko- gracias enserio no quería escuchar ese aburrido discurso

Kido- si jaja ya somos dos ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo?

Touko –claro

Durante su caminata hablaron de muchas cosas cuando niños vivieron tantas aventuras ella recordaba las travesuras que había hecho de niña y kido todas las aventuras que de niño vivio relacionadas con el entrenamiento de futbol

Kido- ahora que lo veo solo tengo recuerdos de los entrenamientos, me hubiera gustado tener recuerdos normales

Touko-¿pero de que estas hablando? tus recuerdos son mejores que mis bobos recuerdos

Kido-¿tú crees?

Touko-claro

Kido-sabes tengo uno en especial que tiene que ver con este botón (le muestra un botón de ying yang)

Flashback

Los hermanos Kido estaban en una máquina de dulces y juguetes ambos eran niños d años, habían sacado un lindo botón de gato pero el problema era que ninguno lo quería

Kido- ¿Qué te parece Haruna te lo quieres quedar?

Haruna –no, no me gusta

Kido-¿entonces qué hacemos con él?

En ese momento escucharon a una niña de cabello rosa y ojos grises llorando en esa misma máquina de dulces

Niña- BUUUUAAAAAAAA NO QUIERO UN BOTON DE YING YANG YO QUIERO UN BOTON DE GATO BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kido- ya se (se acerca a la niña) hola escuche que quieres un botón de gato si quieres yo te regalo el mío

Niña – pero si lo acepto voy a tener problemas con mi papa (de nuevo comienza a llorar)

Kido (se queda pensando)- Ya se ese botón es bonito si quieres cambiamos

Niña enserio gracias (le da un beso en la mejilla y él se pone rojo como jitomate)

Fin del flashback

Touko- ¿y no la has vuelto a ver?

Kido-no ni siquiera supe su nombre solo sé que tenía un botón de gato

Touko-¿te refieres a este? (le muestra el botón de gato)

Kido se quedó paralizado todo este tiempo su mejor amiga resulto ser la niña del botón de gato ambos empezaron a reír, siguieron caminando hasta que el silencio se apodero de ellos

Touko- kido ¿estás bien?

Kido- am si solo que…

Touko- anda dime con confianza

Kido- me gusta alguien

Touko- así y ¿Quién es?

Ella comenzó a hacerle un motón de preguntas se estaba quedando sin candidatas y claro también estaba perdiendo la paciencia

Kido- ¿en serio no adivinas?

Touko-ok me rindo ¿Quién…?

No le dio tiempo de terminar porque él le planto un beso en los labios haciendo que se ponga roja como jitomate y sin saber que decir

Kido- perdoname touko no supe que me paso y…

Touko-no digas nada (lo vuelve a besar)

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí

Aki –¿awww no son adorables?

Endo-valla ya era tiempo

Haruna –estoy orgullosa de mi hermanito

Goengi- por favor me va dar una diabetes de tanta miel

Varios días después Kido y touko les comentaron a sus amigos que ya eran novios cosa que ellos ya sospechaban ¿Quién diría que todo este lindo amor empezaría por un botón de gato?

Fin

¿Qué te pareció Angy? Espero que te haya gustado, esta es la primera petición estoy muy contenta por la respuesta que tuvo esta convocatoria el próximo capítulo será un endaki aun acepto peticiones

matane


	3. ENDOXAKI

INAZUMA COUPLES

CAPITULO DOS

Pareja EndoxAki

Para Valen Misukoshi

Genero Humor

Se acercaba el baile de graduación de Raimon y Aki estaba dispuesta a decirle a Endo todo lo que sentía por el desafortunadamente las cosas no salieron como pensaba pues Natsumi ya se le había adelantado a invitarlo al baile y así que tuvo que ir con Fudo al baile

En el baile

Natsumi- ¿Qué tal un truco de magia?

Endo- no creo que sea buena idea (no le dio tiempo de terminar pues Natsumi ya había hecho su truco)

Aki-genial yo he visto un…

Fudo ¿sabian que yo fui a un espectáculo en Brotway? (todos se le quedan viendo)

La velada era un auténtico desastre por lo menos para Endo y Aki pues Natsumi no dejaba de llamar la atención y Fudo se la pasaba interrumpiendo a Aki cada que ella intentaba decir una frase y así tuvieron que pasar la velada hasta que

Natsumi-oh es tarde

Endo no te preocupes en este momento le llamo a mi papa para… (Ya no le dio tiempo de decir nada pues Natsumi se había ido por arte de magia)

Aki-ok eso fue extraño bueno pues…

Fudo-¿ya vieron? eso me recuerda a algo que paso en el instituto imperial

Aki –YA BASTA TODO EL TIEMPO TE LA HAS PASADO INTERRUMPIEDOME YA NO TE AGUANTO

Fudo-que genio (se va)

Endo-y quedaron solo dos

Aki-gracias a Dios

Endo-¿no crees que nos merecemos un baile con alguien a quien no queramos matar?

Aki ¿yo creo que sí?

Y así ambos comienzan a bailar, Endo se sentía un poco extraño al estar con Aki pues desde hacía un tiempo que empezó a sentir algo hacia ella pero no sabía cómo decírselo

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí

Fudo ¿y bien como lo hicimos?

Kido perfecto

Touko-si eso no junta a esos dos nada lo hará

Natsumi-pues ya no sé qué va a pasar pues Endo está parado como idiota y no le dice nada YA BESENSE HAGAN ALGO (ambos se les quedan viendo)

Touko -amm ustedes no le hagan caso sigan en lo suyo

Kido –si como si nosotros no estuviéramos

Endo se puso rojo como jitomate pero se armó de valor y sin importarle que toda la escuela estuviera ahí se le declaro a Aki quien no podía creer lo que estaba pasando por fin su amor era correspondido, al final les agradecieron a Kido y los demás después de todo fue gracias a ellos y esa espantosa velada que su amor fue bien correspondido

FIN

¿Qué te pareció Valen? espero te haya gustado, lamento el retraso prometo irme poniendo al corriente solo pido un poco de paciencia ya que en un solo dia de convocatoria se juntaron varias peticiones el próximo capitulo será una pareja rara es sorpresa hasta la próxima

matane


	4. SHINDOUXAKI

INAZUMA COUPLES  
CAPITULO TRES

Para Valen mikoshi

Pareja ShindoxAki

Song fic Itoshi Ito (miyavi)

Itoshii hito...nakanaide, warattemisete  
namida ga mitakute "suki" tte itta n ja nai n da yo?

(Mi querida persona... no llores,  
no te diría que te quiero,  
lo haría)

El sabia por lo que ella estaba pasando y a pesar de que ella le llevaba bastantes años de diferencia el sabia lo que sentía por ella

(dakara...dakara...)

itoshii hito...daijoubu, sabishiku nanka nai deshou  
datte anata ga sabishii toki, bokumo sabishii n da yo?

((así que, así que )  
Mi querida persona todo va bien,  
no hay nada que te haga estar sola.  
Pero esas veces estás sola,  
también estoy solo.)

Aunque el tenia la certeza de que Aki aun amaba a su entrenador Takuto haría hasta lo imposible por que no se sintiera sola

(usobi...usobi...)

itoshii hito...tojita me wa, mada akecha dame da kanne  
sono mama...sono mama...tte necha dame da yo. 

(Mi querida persona estos ojos sellados no son buenos,  
tal como ellos son malos, el dormir también lo es.  
Mi querida persona  
No es que moriré por ti, pero  
viviré por ticomo deberías hacerlo tú.  
Por supuesto estarás junto a mi.  
A este sitio y ese sitio.  
Me haces el favor de quererme mas  
porque esa abundancia de  
amor es buena.)

Y asi seria el viviría para ella cda paso que daría seria para ella a pesar de no decircelo

itoshii hito

"anata no tame nara shineru" ja nakute  
"anata no tame ni ikiru" koto ni shita yo  
mochiron anata mo goissho ni.  
kono saki mo, sono saki mo.

motto anata*** aishite yari na yo, boku wa sono amatta bun de  
ii kara.

(Mi querida persona, mi querida persona.  
Incluso si por ejemplo renaciéramos,  
porque esta parte de mi seria esta parte de mi  
tu también serías ese aquel.  
Así que diré las mismas palabras otra vez.  
Siempre, siempre)

Siempre pensaría ella pues quisas el destino los juntaría en otra vida tal ves el amor ya no le daría la espalda

itoshii, itoshii hito

tatoe umarekawatta toshitemo, boku wa "kono" boku de iru kara  
anata mo "sono" anata de itene.  
soshite mata onaji koto iu n da.  
zutto, zutto,zutto,zutto

itoshii hito...yukkuri sono me akete goran yo.  
itsumo to onaji deshou?

sore de ii n da yo,  
sore de ii n da yo.

Mi querida persona intenta abrir tus ojos lentamente.  
Será como siempre ha sido,  
de este modo esta bien

FIN

¿Qué te parecío Valen? espero te haya gustado la verdad tenía mucha duda con la canción al final me decidi por esta ya que habla de un amor imposible la próxima será TsugixAoi otra cosa para quienes me piden EndoxBeta les pido un poco de paciecia ya que va por orden de petición y claro tengo que investigar a esta chica pero no se preocupen lo tendre listo pronto nos leemos

Matane


	5. TSUGIXAOI

INAZUMA COUPLES

CAPITULO CUATRO

Para Valen Mikoshi yHaku

pareja TsugixAoi

genero drama romance

Un dia en la cuidad inazuma en la noche de año nuevo el joven Tsugi cito a Aoi para decirle algo importante

Aoi -Tsugi ¿porque me citaste aqui?

Tsugi -queria decirte algo

Pasaron varios minutos y el chico no podia decirle nada y Aoi estaba empezando a impacientarse

Aoi Tsugi si no piensas decirme nada sera mejor que me valla ...(no pudo terminar pues el la beso en los labios )

la chica abrió mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa estaba bastante sonrojada pero termino correspondiendo el beso hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse

Tsugi-perdoname Aoi no se que me paso no quise ...

Aoi -no digas nada esta bien

Ahora ella lo beso el beso duro varios minutos era obio que ese amor era correspondido y que mejor regalo de año nuevo que ese

Aoi te amo

Tsugi y yoati Aoi

Fin

Hola ¿que les parecio chicas? espero que les haya gustado se que me retrase demaciado pero no se me ocurria nada ok esa no es excusa proxima pareja pareja rara EndoxBeta hasta la proxima


End file.
